good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon
Moon (moonsong48) is a Forumer currently fighting for Team Plasma. She was neutral up until she found the side that was perfect for her, which was Team Plasma. Though the team unfortunately died long before it became a true part of the war, she still fights hard to revive it. She will ally with the Light Side if it comes to Light Versus Dark but is otherwise fairly neutral... unless, of course, she's provoked. Moon has seven flipsides, although they are not all flipsides. Silverfrost (Light Side) is her good flipside and Ignis (Dark Side) is her evil flipside. Her Mega Evolution is Wildflower (Hidden Side), and she has a fictional descendant (created by Necromancer) named Star, who prefers to remain neutral. A bit of Ignis's soul evolved into Eclipse, a dark flipside on the Renegade/Chaos side. To counter it, Silverfrost left a bit of her soul to evolve into Equinox, a light flipside on the Fusion side. And finally, there is Celeste, who is Eclipse and Equinox fused. Though she is a fusion, she is not allied with the Fusions, but is instead a member of the WoFMB Hunt. Appearance Moon has long straight black hair with a natural neon blue streak, and moon silver eyes. Her skin is pale with a slight glow. She has freckles and a dazzling smile, and a pair of white feathery wings sprout from her shoulder blades. Normally she wears a sparkly flowing black dress with a colorful Northern Lights design that moves. She has white tights and silver tennis shoes, and a silver necklace with a silver crescent moon shaped charm. Moon is very lean and lithe with a wiry build, but built more for speed than for strength. She makes up for the lack of strength with her excellent agility and smarts. Personality Moon is shy and quiet at first. She is extremely awkward and always at war at herself, feeling like she doesn't fit in anywhere. Sometimes she is slightly dramatic about it, but she tries her best. She is extremely loyal and would do anything for her friends. She goes out of her way to avoid/prevent conflict between herself and her friends. Occasionally she can be a little stubborn and a tad bit proud, but she is kind and has good intentions. She loves to read, write, and draw when she's not fighting so she can satisfy her artistic and creative personality. Moon has a fairly large sense of humor. Powers Moon is a dark elemental, including mind reading, future sight, flight, teleportation, telekinesis, and a variety of dark magic. Like animus magic, each time the powers are used a little bit of soul is taken away. Except unlike animus magic, taking a break from the magic lets the soul grow back. If too many powers are used at once, much more soul goes away and it takes much longer to heal. But in the end the soul comes back even if bad things are done on the way. Moon tries her best to use the magic for good. She can also summon the legendary Pokemon Kyurem. She is powered by moonlight and is the only one capable of using The Starlit Dagger. History Moon joined the war in early June 2016 when she returned for the summer. At first she was just a spectator on the Neutral side with no flipsides. She knew her friend Riptide had been a major part of the war. Riptide and her flipsides, Hurricane, Aisha, Mystery, Tsunami, and Flashflood, were the only ones who could use The Starlit Dagger, one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons of all. But soon before Riptide and her flipsides mysteriously disappeared without a trace, the Dagger stopped working for her. She tried everything, but the mystical weapon had turned against her in attempts to murder her. In fact, it tried to murder everyone, no matter what side. For a while, it was the common threat. But then Moon came along. The Starlit Dagger worked for her, and the curse faded away. However, at doing that two flipsides suddenly sprang into existence: Ignis, the Dark Flip, and Silverfrost, the Light Flip. Moon used her magic to figure out that the Dagger had been enchanted by someone, although ''who ''still remains a mystery as of today. Ever since then, Moon knew she had to get involved. She fought battles but never stuck with one alliance; first she was Light, then Fusion, then Dork. She even tried the Dark Side. But nothing fit her. She participated in raids, battles, assaults, planning, everything. Soon she had a Mega-Evolution named Wildflower. She was in the middle of this never-ending quest when her friend Snapple encountered the Dark Stone, introducing her flipside Elppans. Ignis took the chance to leave a bit of her own soul inside Moon so she could possess her, allowing her to control Moon's actions and speaking. She used her to do her evil work, and the Light Siders didn't dare stop Moon because that would mean hurting their friend. Most people, however, were not aware of Ignis's crime and believed Moon had truly turned evil. Finally Silverfrost couldn't stand it any longer and left a bit of her own soul in Moon to counter Ignis's bad soul. The light soul and dark soul fused together and evolved. It broke free of Moon as its own person, a female named Celeste. Celeste was independent and neither good nor evil. She participated in the war as part of The WoFMB Hunt. But eventually the battling light and dark from Ignis and SIlverfrost's souls inside of Celeste was too much to bear. She split into two: Eclipse, the Dark One, and Equinox, the Light One. Both had light and dark inside of them- Eclipse wanted the good and evil in her to be at war forever, while Equinox wanted them to be at peace with each other. However, even though Eclipse and Equinox now existed as their own people, Celeste still did too- she just no longer had the light and dark souls in her. She had peace at last, although Eclipse and Equinox sometimes fuse back into her. But more importantly, Moon was free and still is. She finally found her place in Team Plasma, the Pokemon team. Recently Necromancer created her fictional descendant from the DescendantWings fandom, named Star. Star is a neutral spectator looking for a side, like Moon once was. Moon and her flipsides are still in the war as of now. Relationships * Silverfrost: Light Flipside * Ignis: Dark Flipside * Eclipse: Flipside from the Renegade/Chaos Side * Equinox: Neutral Flipside * Star: Neutral Fictional Descendant * Wildflower: Hidden Mega-Evolution * Celeste: Flipside, Eclipse and Equinox fused, in the WoFMB Hunt * Ace: Founder of Team Plasma * Angel: Founder of Team Plasma, friend * Riptide: Best friend * Light Side: Allies * Dark Side: Enemies * Dork Side: Allies * Team Plasma: Side Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Team Plasma Category:Females Category:Inactive